


After the Credits Roll

by Imagine036



Series: Missing Moments and Extra Pieces [1]
Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm obsessed, cuteness, missing bits from the movie, too obsessed really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine036/pseuds/Imagine036
Summary: A short scene set after the credits roll, in which Peter sees Lara Jean's park job.





	After the Credits Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!   
> It should not surprise me that we're here, yet I am indeed surprised by the depths of my obsession with this movie and this pairing. I have a lot of feelings, and the best way to get those out is to write them down (like a love letter to the movie, right?).  
> I'm thinking this will spawn a series of little ficlets set during and after the movie, pure fluff and cuteness and all the feelings.

Their trek back across the lacrosse field is slow, meandering; Lara Jean’s fingers are wound tightly through his and her hand grips his forearm in a gesture he’s already coming to love (just like the rest of her). Maybe it should bother him that he’s leaps ahead of her in this, but it doesn’t. He’s never been one to shy away from the truth, and the truth is that he is all in with her. He doesn’t buy in to downplaying it to avoid scaring her off. There’s just… no point in that. It’s a disservice to himself and to her to tell her anything but the truth: he is in love with her. She can catch up; he’ll wait.

 

Every so often, he leans in to press a chaste kiss to the side of her head, slowing their progress even more. She doesn’t seem to mind, leaning into his arm heavily and dropping her head to his shoulder. After another few steps, he uses their joined hands to propel her in front of him and spin her around. The pure glee in her eyes and her sweet peal of laughter is exactly what he’s aiming for, and he can’t help but echo it as he pulls her back toward him and trades her fingers for wrapping his arm around her shoulder to press her flat against him.

 

The slight impact of their chests colliding brings a puff of air from her lips and he can’t resist leaning down to capture them with his. She looks even more breathless when he pulls away, and he can’t stop the self-satisfied smirk that’s tugging at his lips. She tilts her head at him, trying to look displeased, but she can’t quite manage it. He leans down again and she tiptoes to meet him halfway.

 

This… This is perfection.

 

When they break apart, she turns to put an end to his shenanigans (because he definitely wouldn’t and she knows that) and starts off in the direction of the parking lot again. His arm remains draped over her shoulders and brings her right hand up to twine with his fingers once again. Her left arm snakes around the small of his back and yep, this might be his new favourite thing.

 

He’s so enamoured and overwhelmed by the entire situation and the last few minutes that he doesn’t see it until they set foot on the asphalt of the parking lot. He stops short, sure his face is full of the disbelief, incredulity, and amusement at the sight of the only two cars in the parking lot.

 

Lara Jean jerks to a stop when he does, unprepared. However, the inertia brings her closer to his side on the rebound, so he isn’t complaining. After a moment of silence, during which he can see her glancing between him and the cars in his peripheral vision, he looks down at her.

 

“Did you… uh… Did you park like that, Covey?” He asks, trying to keep a neutral tone.

 

She turns to survey her vehicle, the most adorable crinkle in her forehead. When she looks up at him, her face is all wide-eyed innocence with a hint of confusion. “Yes?”

 

He tries to hold it in, brings his left hand up to try and hide his faltering smile, but he can’t contain the amusement any longer and lets out a full-belly laugh, leaning back on his heels with the force of it. Of course she did, and of course she sees absolutely nothing wrong with it.

 

Lara Jean’s frown etches deeper and she turns back to the car. It takes her a moment, but Peter sees the instant recognition dawns as she takes in the sight of the vehicle splayed diagonally across not one but four parking stalls.

 

“We’re going to have to work on that,” he tells her between chuckles.

 

She leans back and disentangles their fingers to punch him lightly in the side. He curls in on it even though it barely registers, still laughing.

 

“I was a little preoccupied,” she tells him with a defiant tip of her chin.

 

“Oh, so it’s my fault?” He teases.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes. You, Peter Kavinsky, are a distraction.”

 

He laughs again and pivots in front of her. “I guess it’s a good thing I’ll be the one driving to school, then.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

He nods seriously, resting his forearms on her shoulders and linking his fingers behind her neck. “It’s in the contract.”

 

She tilts her head, a small smile playing at her lips. He wants to kiss it, but refrains for once. “I thought you said there was no contract. Only trust.”

 

He barks out a laugh. “Well after seeing that, I’ve changed my mind. And we’re adding parking lessons to it.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
